Vrtra
category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:High Notorious Monsterscategory:Wyrms Notes: *Spawns around K-9 on this map every 3-5 days. :*True Sight aggro range 30' (though forward viewing, the view arc is nearly 180 degrees). :*Uses Draw in Ability. :*Vrtra's abilities: ::Summon Undead: They are about the same level as the normal Undead in the room. Two of each type can be out at a time. They inherit hate from Vrtra, so it is difficult to pull them off the tanks. There is no log message when Vrtra summons a pet. :::Pey: A Skeleton Warrior :::Iruci: A Skeleton Black Mage :::Airi: A Ghost ::Charm: Charms the target for up to 2.5min. Uses the 2-hour animation when Charming someone. ::Sable Breath: Conic AoE elemental attack. The closer you are to the center of the area of effect, the more damage you take. A full damage breath attack can kill nearly anyone in one hit. ::Cyclone Wing: AoE magic damage (~500) and Sleep. ::Absolute Terror: Single-target Terror effect. ::Horrid Roar: Dispels all buffs on the target and resets hate. ::Auto-Regen: Very high Regen rate. ::Dark Magic: Bio III, Dispelga, Blindga, and Sleepga II. :*Killable by 36 level 75 players - a very tough fight. Usually broken up as a main alliance with claim on Vrtra consisting of a tank party, and two other parties. The remaining alliance usually consists of black mages and other melee to take down Vrtra's summons and the adds in the room. :*Can be killed with 20 well geared players straight tanking it. You can also take him down Zerg method but this half based on luck usually because a charm getting off will make quick work of the rest. :*As Vrtra summons its pets, it is highly likely that the spawn will appear directly on top of Vrtra. This can cause Vrtra to "spin" (similar to Darters on Fafnir and Nidhogg.) It is recommended that when fighting Vrtra to walk it slowly around the room to avoid the Spike Flail risk. :*Vrtra can be kited, however the person kiting must move slowly due to Draw In. Stay far enough ahead to avoid physical attacks, but not so far that Vrtra draws you in. Max spell-casting range is optimal. :*Soloable by a very well geared level 99 Beastmaster with DipperYuly or any other evasive Jug Pet. :* Soloable by a very skilled 99 THF/DNC with magic evasion gear and using the Trust system. Trust alter egos used were: Trion, Maat, Kupipi. Keep Trion in front and spam Trick Attack on him. He will hold Vrtra's hate fairly well if you're careful. If your alter ego ally has hate, Vrtra's Charm is ineffective. If you use a WHM alter ego, he/she will almost always run out of MP by the time Vrtra is at 50% which makes for a very shaky end-game. A smoother fight might involve using Curilla in the place of your WHM for more damage/defense. If you use this strategy to take down Vrtra, ignore all links and let magic evasion gear do its thing. Historical Background In Hindu legend, Vrtra (also spelled Vritra) is a gigantic 3-headed dragon or serpent. Vrtra was of such a scale of size, his coils encircled mountains and his head touched the sky. Vrtra was known for bringing drought and once absorbed all of the waters of the world in the Rig Veda, causing the world to become a vast desert wasteland. His chief adversary was Indra (god of thunder, storms, and war, king of the Devas pantheon early in their history). Indra traveled to the distant land where Vrtra resided did battle with Vrtra and slew the beast, causing all the water to return to the world. In a later version of the myth, Vrtra was created by Tvashtri to get revenge on Indra for murdering his son, Trisiras. Vrtra defeated Indra and swallowed him, but the other Devas intervened and forced Vrtra to regurgitate Indra. Eventually, an agreement was reached where Indra took an oath that he would not attack Vrtra with anything made from metal, wood, stone, nor anything dry or wet, and nor during the day or night. So, Indra killed Vrtra with foam from waves at twilight. In other versions, the goddess Sarasvati killed Vrtra. Vrtra means "enveloper". Vrtra was considered an Asura.